fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis
Appearance Height: 5'5" Weight: 130 Eye Color: Silver Hair Color: Blue Skin color: depending on time of year ranges from pale to dark tan Shape of Face: Shield like Distinguishing features: Has a side ways Y shaped scar on her back only visible when in battle, and a scar that frames the right side of her face How does he/she dress? She dresses quite modestly when out side of battle but wears only a breast plate and a skirt because she says too much clothing weighs her down Personal Occupation / Class: Myrmidon under King Marth Talents/Skills: Quite Skilled with a sword though not quite OMA (One Man/Woman Army) Birth order: she was her parents (also knights of Altea) Significant Others '''(describe relationship): Sparing partners with her childhood friend, and brother figure, Alex (They are a Two Men Army.) '''Relationship skills: Is distant do to being Orphaned at a young age, she is kind to her friends but shy around new people, but some times she will just go right up and say hi if she is not on a battlefield. Mannerisms: Not the most polite person in the world, Health: She is in good physical health Hobbies: Bugging Alex, "collecting" pretty Jewelry Speech patterns: says "and" as 'n' and says "our" as 'are' says "the" as 'thah' as examples Disabilities: has a little ADHD which helps when on the battlefield, but not war meetings, and is illiterate do to being a orphan and not going to an orphanage Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): (as with all girls) She wants the nicest of things but her income dose not support that life stile. Greatest flaw: from time to time she "Happens" obtains elegant clothing and good swords Best quality: She is the first one to charge into battle and the last one to leave the battlefield How does Character see himself/herself? As a strong swords woman How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? As a cold but good swords man How self-confident is the character? On the scale of one to Lute I'd say 7 Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? Emotion for about on week every month What would most embarass this character? Alex Strengths/Weaknesses: Strengths- Great Swords Woman, Swift, Agile, Weaknesses- bad peoples person, fragile, How does the character deal with anger? Takes it out on the enemy With sadness? silently sulks alone With conflict? ... lets say most of those people will not speak to her again, Alex being the sole exeption With change? She dose not really notice anymore With loss? She is really only close to two people, her king and Alex What does the character want out of life? Fame, fortune What would the character like to change in his/her life? To earn more money and for her parents to still be alive What motivates this character? Alex What frightens this character? Fires What makes this character happy? Her swords Is the character judgmental of others? Isn't everyone to some extent Is the character generally polite or rude? A little on the rude side What are the character's spiritual beliefs? She dose not have any Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? no History Educational Background: None Intelligence Level: average Any Mental Illnesses? no Learning Experiences: on the battlefield and sparing with Alex RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Pokegirl302 - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)